


~Somebody's Got a Crush~

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alejandro is Mentioned along with Izzy, But they're Not <3, Could You IMAGINE? A Cheating Plot that Takes Place in WT??? Who Would Do That!, I Want To Clarify that It's Not Cheating or Anything-, M/M, Ozzy and Alenoah are Happening, So don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: Noah is Caught staring at Alejandro in between Locations by Owen. After revealing to his Chubby buddy that He's never Actually FLIRTED with someone Before, Owen takes it Upon himself to Teach Noah in the Art of Flirting!During which, He Finds Out that ~Somebody's Got a Crush~!
Relationships: Noah/Owen (Total Drama)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	~Somebody's Got a Crush~

Owen took in a small calming breath.

They had just left the Amazon, and now they were heading Somewhere New and probably Dangerous in it’s Own Unique way. Owen just hoped that it wasn’t Too Far... 

He fidgeted with his hand. 

GAH.

He hates this.

He’s gotten better, admittedly, but he swears if it weren’t for his friends he’d have gone CRAZY! 

The thought of his friends brought a Smile to his lips, as he looked over to Izzy. She was chasing a Rat up into the vents, disappearing behind it; a sight that brought him an odd feeling of peace. He Loved her, he Knew That. 

Yeah, she was crazy, and Overwhelming, and She Bit a Lot, But Owen Didn’t Care!!!

For The Most Part!

It was All thanks to her that he was Keeping his nerves about this whole Flying thing!

Ok, That’s not Really True.

She Helped, really She did! Just her being on the plane with him made him feel better, but…. Someone else made him Feel Even Safer.

He turned his smile to Noah, who sat to his left. Owen didn’t really expect much from him at the Start of this Season, he’ll be Honest, but from the moment they got on the plane his little buddy hasn’t left his side. He was the only one who didn’t run off and ditch him when they sang the Opening Number, and he even Laid down with him one time to help ease his nerves. Yeah, Noah was a real good Pal, and Owen was proud to Call him his Best Friend.

Owen continued to smile fondly at said Best Friend, when he noticed a small smile tug on Noah’s lips. It was then he realized Noah was watching something- something he liked given the fact that his eyes were fully open. 

Owen always liked that about Noah. 

When his eyes opened all the way, he means. You could see just how big his brown Eyes were. They were filled with so much feeling and passion, Owen thought, all things Noah tried to Hide. Every now and then though, he’d slip and open his eyes and Owen would feel blessed.

Of Course, Owen HAD to Know what caught his little buddy’s attention, so quickly he followed those eyes to their target. 

AL!?

Why was Noah staring at Al??? That’s so weird- Owen wracked his brain for an answer. He was too Occupied in his thoughts to make out what Al was saying, though he knew he was Talking; it was then Owen was pulled out of his thoughts by a small laugh. 

Owen felt a warmth in his chest that he didn’t stop to think about, as he looked back to his friend, who was now- BLUSHING???

But, why would he-

OH

_OHHHHHH_

Owen’s bewilderment turned into a playful smirk, as he nudged Noah with a chuckle, “O-o-o-h~??” He grinned.

“What?” Noah growled, though how he crossed his arms and looked away revealed he knew ‘what’.

Owen decided to enlighten him anyway, “You Liiiike Him~” he did his best to speak quietly.

An effort Noah didn’t seem to appreciate as he kicked at his friend’s leg, hissing, “ _Dude, Shut UP!”_

Owen replied with another chuckle, before nudging him again, “You should Talk to Him!”

Noah was clearly getting flustered, a rare sight. Owen thought it was kinda cute-

Cool.

Cool? That doesn’t sound right, but he definitely didn’t mean cute.

That’s Weird.

Right?

It didn’t matter what Owen thought, because Noah started to Sputter out a reply “I’m Not Gonna- I Mean I Don’t Even- SHUT UP!” 

Owen chuckled again, “C’mon, Dude! Don’t be scared-!”

“I’m Not.”

“Oh~?” Owen continued to smile smugly down at Noah.

Noah’s face was getting redder, before he turned away, tightening his arms around himself, as he brought his knees up to more thoroughly block him off from the world. From his self made cocoon he mumbled something under his breath, that Owen just couldn’t make out.

“Huh?” he asked.

Noah’s eyes were casted down, he muttered, a little clearer, “I’ve never actually…. Flirted with someone before….”

Owen's eyes widened “NEVER?” he exclaimed, grabbing the attention of his fellow competitors. They stared at the two, getting a Nervous laugh from Owen and causing Noah to shrink further. 

Minutes that Felt like Hours passed, and the others lost whatever interest they had, going back to their own conversations. Owen then quickly whipped back around to face Noah, “Like Never EVER???” He Whispered.

Noah covered his face, and Owen did feel a little guilty, but he was CURIOUS! 

His little buddy finally responded, “It’s not a big Deal, I’ve just Never Done it before. I Don’t Know How. It’s Whatever.”

He was then surprised by a sudden grip on his Shoulder. Turning to it he found Owen staring at him with uncharacteristic seriousness. “I Will Teach You.” he said.

Noah took a moment to take that in, before raising a brow in doubt.

* * *

Owen led his buddy to the Cargo hold, so they could practice in peace. The teens always went to the Cargo hold if they wanted to hang out with _some_ Privacy. Owen didn’t really know why, cameras were EVERYWHERE, but something about this place just felt safer. Hidden. The teens were drawn to it, like the woods on Wawanakwa; or the parking lot around the Film set. 

It was a rare place to Breath.

Owen paused to take it in, before turning to his friend, clapping his hands together, “Alright!”

“I Don’t know About this, Owen…” Noah had his left hand tightly gripping his right arm, as he looked down and away

Owen frowned, he hated to see Noah so….So…… Out of his Element. Noah was Usually so confident. He went into Every situation like he Knew Exactly what he was doing, even when he didn’t. Owen always admired that about him. Seeing him now, though, So Unsure of himself… It Broke Owens Heart.

He smiled at him, “C’mon, Buddy! You read books and Stuff! So, You have to Know SOMETHING! Right?”

Noah shrugged, before crossing his arms.

Owen sighed, “C’mon, It’s Easy! Just, uh-” he thought of where he was trying to go with this, “Let’s See What You’ve Got! Yeah!” He chuckled.

“I Told you Owen, I Don’t Have Anything.” Noah glanced up at him, “I Can’t Do This.”

“But, I Know You Can!” 

Noah stared at him for a moment, his eyes wide. Owen could see he was thinking. He didn’t want to do this, but he was being convinced.

He was being Encouraged. 

And Owen knew that once Noah was encouraged, he would do anything. 

Noah groaned before walking forward, “This is Stupid.”

“That’s the Spirit!” Owen cheered.

He walked past Owen, before looking back at him, “So what do you want me to Do?”

“Uh, Ok!” Owen began, “So, Like- Pretend You’re talking to Somebody you think is Cute!! Like Al!! What would you Say to Flirt with Him!”

“I Told you, I Don-”

“C’mon, Noah! Just Try! Please!”

He looked up at Owen, before rolling his eyes. Noah Dragged his palm Down his Face, as he thought over what to do.

“Ok.” He cleared his throat before leaning against a crate, presumably to seem cool. He shot a finger gun and a forced smile at Owen before saying, “Hey… Good Looking….” Oh, this is Painful, “You Come Here Often?”

Wow that was forced.

He looks like he’s Dying.

Is He Dying? 

That Would make more Sense.

With that _beautiful_ pickup line uttered, the plane began to shake a little. Owen let out a small gasp, as Noah lost his footing and stumbled forward. He didn’t fall, but that didn’t stop him from being upset. 

“Uhg, This Is Awful- I’m Bad at This. This Sucks, I’m Done-”

“What!” Owen exclaimed, grabbing Noah by both shoulders to stop him, “No Way, Dude! That Was Good! You’re Doing Good!!!”

Noah went limp, only being held up by Owen’s Grip, as he let out a Groan, before continuing, “It was BAD. ‘Come Here Often’???” He grimaced, “What Does that Even MEAN, We’re on a Reality Show! And a PLANE! ‘Come Here Often’????? That’s SO Stupid!”

“What’d Ya Mean!” Owen chuckled, “It’s a CLASSIC!”

“It’s Corny!!” Though Noah’s expression didn’t change, Owen could hear the faintest sign of joy in his voice.

He Was Enjoying himself.

“C’mon!” Owen shook Noah out like a Towel, in hopes it’d get him to stand on his own again. Once his friend was up on his Feet, Owen continued, “Hit me with another One!”

Noah’s head fell back as he let out another annoyed groan, but it was the only Protest he gave before taking in a breath. Once he felt ready, he looked up at Owen, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Owen couldn’t help but notice the strange feeling that went through him because of the touch, a feeling he’d find Familiar if he dared thought about it. 

Which he Doesn’t.

Noah shot another finger gun (Does he think it’s charming? Because it is. Owen is Charmed. In a Normal Way.) “You Got a map, Because I Left Mine at Hom-'' Noah looked away, annoyed, “That’s not How It Goes-”

He was interrupted by Owen pushing him away, as the larger boy fell into a Fit of Laughter. 

Noah frowned, a little hurt, “FORGET YOU!” 

Owen wave, “I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry!” He wiped away a tear, “It Was Good! Really! It Was… A Good Try!” his words were peppered with giggles as he turned back to his friend. 

Noah once again had his arms crossed, and he was looking away. Owen’s smile faltered, before coming back with an idea. He placed his hand on his friends shoulder, gaining his attention. Noah looked up at him, waiting to see what he wanted

Owen winked, ”Are you from Heaven? Because Tennessee-”

It was Noah’s turn to push his friend away, “PFFFT- DUDE, SHUT UP!” 

The two laughed for a while. Owen wasn’t sure for how long it had been, but he could do this for forever. It was one of his Favorite things, Listening to his friend Laugh, and being the reason Why only Made it Better.

The Laughter faded, as most things do, and Noah looked back at Owen. He spoke genuinely, which Owen Lov- Like- Appreciated, “I Really Don't Know What I’m Doing Big Guy…”

Owen tried to think of good Advice, “Oh!” he smiled, “Flirting is All About Showing Someone That You Think They’re Cute!” Owen Nodded, “Yeah! It’s good You Know The Classics, But You need Some More…. Uh… Personalized Ones! Ones That Give Off Your Vibe and Show that You’re Trying!”

“My Vibe is More ‘Doesn’t Try’” Noah explained.

Owen shook his head, before continuing, “C’mon! Here! Like This!” He placed his arm atop a crate, like he was leaning cooly on a bar, “Did it Hurt?”

Noah raised a brow at him before rolling his eyes, “Nice Try, Lunch Box, but I Know This One.” He tilted his head in a bored way that he did often, usually when he felt he was too smart to be in the situation he was, “ ‘When I Fell From Heaven.’ “

Owen smirked at him, before shaking his head, “That’s not What I Was Gonna say.” Noah looked at him interested, and Something about it made Owen excited. He felt like he was always waiting on what Noah had to Say with interest, but every now and then it’d be switched, and Though Owen couldn’t place WHY He loved the Reversal, he Did. 

“Did It Hurt?” he asked again, his excitement clear in his voice.

Noah looked around, curiously before responding, “Did what Hurt?”

“When you Fell From the Vending Machine, ‘Cause Baby,” Owen snapped, shooting a finger gun of his own, accompanied by a wink, “You’re a Snack!”

Noah took a second to process, before bursting into Laughter, but before he turned away, Owen could have sworn he saw him blush a little. 

Which is Weird.

Not as Weird as The way that Made him Feel.

And He’s Not Gonna Think About It.

He’s Not.

Owen started to Chuckle with him, finding Noah’s laughter Contagious. He loved that Laugh. It Was Warm and Fun and Perfectly Noah, he Thought. No One Else in the World Could Have That Laugh. Not Exactly Anyways. Owen’s Never heard a More Wonderful Laugh-

And with That it Was Time To Think of Something Else!

“Hey!” Owen chuckled out, “That’s a Good One!! It’s Cute!”

“It’s Corny!” Noah shot Back, still laughing.

Owen tried to push past the buzz he was feeling from Seeing Noah's bright smile, as he Continued, “Hey! Who’s Teaching Who!”

Noah’s laughter was calming down, but his smile stayed as he nodded, “Oh? I’m So Very Sorry, Mr. McDougal!” Owen began giggling like a fool as Noah bowed, “Please, Do Go On and Further Enlighten Me in the Way of Cringey Pick-Up Lines-”

Owen tried to calm his laughter, but he was failing, “They’re Not Cringe! They Work!”

Noah chuckled as he leaned his shoulder against a Crate, “Sure They Do-”

“They Do!” Owen protested through laughs, “I’ve Dated TONS!”

Noah’s smile faltered, and Owen wanted to immediately rewind the conversation. The Light warm atmosphere shifted to something colder and heavier.

Owen approached his friend, “Buddy, You alrigh-”

Noah interrupted him, “Tons?”

“Well…. Yeah… I Mean, a Few…. Somes?” 

Noah looked at the floor, “I Guess that’s Pretty Normal, Huh?”

Owen bit his lip. Ah, way to Ruin a Moment. “I Mean, Everyone's different!” he assured.

Noah only hummed in response. 

His friend placed a hand on his shoulder, “Really, buddy, It’s Not a Big Dea-”

“Whatever.” Noah shrugged his hand off as he crossed his arms, “I Don’t Think any of This would Work on Alejandro Anyway.”

Right.

Al.

Owen had forgotten.

“Well…” Owen thought for a moment, before asking, “What do You Like about Al?”

Noah made a face, “What?” 

“There’s gotta be a Reason!”

“Do We _HAVE_ To Do This?”

Owen nodded, “It’ll Help me Help You Flirt!” 

Noah groaned and shrugged, “I Don’t Know…” he focused his attention on the ground, “He’s Smart… That’s cool… And he’s Funny… And, well, um…” Noah started to blush, embarrassed by his next point as he muttered, “.... hot….”

Owen took this information in carefully, before nodding “He Is Very Hot.”

Owen's stomach felt weird.

He definitely agreed with Noah’s points, so why did he feel so…. Upset by them? He felt… Jealous?? But why? Him and Noah were Best Friends and it didn’t matter who either of them Dated, that wouldn’t change. But still, Owen felt bothered, but he decided to ignore it.

“Well,” Owen prodded after a long beat of silence, “What do you think makes him Hot?”

Noah groaned again.

Owen chuckled at the display, “It’ll help!”

Noah sighed, still not looking at Owen, “I dunno..” he shrugged, before continuing, “His Eyes are neat….”

“Yeah?” Owen encouraged.

“Yeah….” he nodded, “They’re… Cool… They’re Green… I Like that, I Guess.” He kicked a little at the ground, still not comfortable with sharing, “I Like Green Eyes, Kinda… A Lot… I Guess…. This is Stupid.” 

Owen knew he should be trying to encourage his friend, but all he could think about was Noah liking Green Eyes.

Owen had Green Eyes. 

They were Darker than Al’s so a lot of people didn’t notice. Did Noah Notice? 

Did he like them? 

He probably only liked The kinda Green that Al’s eyes are. 

And it doesn’t matter anyway; it’d probably be weird to have a feature your Best Buddy was attracted to. 

Yeah that’s Weird. 

Sure, Owen liked Noah’s eyes, but he’s pretty sure anyone would. They’re such a beautiful, deep brown; they feel like you could fall into them and get lost, but Owen wouldn’t mind. They’re so warm and Welcoming, he thought. He could stare into them for Hours.

Wait, That’s Weird.

Nevermind.

He Doesn’t Think That.

“I Dunno, Big Guy….” Noah broke Owen’s train of thought. The rectangle leaned his back against a crate, saying “I Just don’t think I’ve Got it In Me.” before sliding down. He pulled his knees to his chest, a thing he did often when he sat, but this was Different. “He’s just So Charming…” he continued, “And I’m… Not.”

Owen frowned, before taking a seat next to him. He offered a kind smile as he said, “I Think you’re Charming.”

Noah didn’t look at him, but Owen could see him smile, “Thanks.”

Owen smiled wider, as he elaborated “I Think Anybody would be Lucky to Have Ya’, pal.”

Noah let out a breath that was almost a Laugh. He let himself rest against Owen’s side, “Lunch Box, Your Bias is Showing.”

Owen jumped a little, before quickly checking his fly; letting out a sigh of relief and a nervous chuckle upon realizing what his friend meant. 

Noah laughed at the exchange, though he didn’t move from how he was leant against Owen.

Owen let himself smile fondly at his friend, taking the sweet sound of his laughter. It always made him feel Warm and light every time he heard Noah laugh or chuckle or giggle, It was legitimately one of Owens Favorite Sounds. Heck, it was probably his FAVORITE Sound. Which made sense, since Noah was his favorite Person. Well, Izzy is his FAVORITE Favorite Person.

Obviously.

Obviously?

Yeah, she’s his Girlfriend.

He Loves Her. Romantically. Which Means Favorite.

He Loves Noah-

Izzy.

Not Noah.

Oh No Why Did He Say Noah-

As Owen tried desperately to process this Strange Stumble, the plane shook once more. This time, though, the force was stronger, knocking both boys over. The plane's flight once again smoothed out, but Owen’s Heart Sure Didn’t. 

Owen had found himself toppled over his Best Friend, which definitely wasn’t Helping his situation At All. Noah looked up at Owens face, before smirking, which made Owens chest all Fluttery and Uh Oh That’s Not Good-

“I Guess the Lessons are Working.” Noah said, if Owen had more bearings he would have heard the light jest in his Voice.

Instead, Owen replied with a confused, “Eh-?”

Noah made his way to get up, inadvertently bringing his face closer to his friend’s. Owen held his breath, as Noah answered his question, just, So Very Close To His Face, “I’ve Already Got You ‘Falling’ For Me.”

Owen scrambled to his feet, as Noah took his time getting up, laughing at his Own joke. Owen would have also laughed, but the timing of this particular pun could be worse. 

Could Noah Tell?

Did He Know before Owen Did?

Did EVERYONE Know?

No, No, This is Probably just in his Head.

He Likes Izzy!

Right?????

Right!

He’s Not Falling for Anybody!

He’s already Fallin! With Izzy! He Fallin-ed For Izzy!

Owen was too busy spiraling to notice Noah had stopped Laughing, however he did Notice the gentle hand placed on his arm. 

Owen looked down, snapping out of his thoughts, to see Noah looking up at him with those eyes. Those Beautiful Brown Eyes. They were opened all the way, and they were filled to the brim with care and concern. It was a rare Sight, sure, But it was Stunning all the same.

“You OK?” He asked, just as gently as he had placed his hand, and something about this tone made Owen’s Heart want to leap Right out of his Chest.

Owen shook his head in an attempt to reground himself, which did a sub par job. He then chuckled nervously, trying to explain himself without _Explaining_ Himself, “Just Thinkin’, Haha!”

Noah looked at him for a second, taking in his words, and Owen found himself Pleading that he’d just Look Away. He can’t deal with those Eyes right now. How Can He Ignore his New Found Feelings That He Doesn’t Have If Noah Keeps Trying to Prove Him Wrong??

Owen’s stomach twisted as he felt Noah’s hand rub up and down his arm, in a calming Gesture. 

Spoilers: It Did Not Calm. 

It was then Noah spoke, “It’s Okay, Big Guy,” he began, “Planes hit Turbulence All The Time.” He gave a soothing smile, “We’re Fine.”

Owen stared at him for a moment, his mind spinning but no thoughts were really being processed. Everyone thought Noah was Just some Lazy Jerk, and, Yes he is both of those things, But he Also cares So Genuinely about his Friends. He’d do anything for them, Owen Knew That. And he was just More and More sure of it Every Day. Owen liked a lot About Noah, but this is What he Fell in Love With.

Wait-

No, Wait-

Oh No-

_Oh No,_ He’s _Definitely_ In Love With Noah.

Oh _NO!_

Owen gulped, before forcing a smile, “Cool!” is all he could Muster to Say.

Noah smiled, and patted his arm, before turning to leave. “We should Get Back.” He explained, “They’re probably Dying of Boredom out there Without the Funny ones.”

Noah didn’t look back when he said that, but Owen could Hear the Smirk in his voice. Owen watched him disappear through the Door and sighed, before muttering under his breath.

“I Gotta Break Up With Izzy….”


End file.
